


Breeding Practices

by trueblackhand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji, Breeding, Dragon Hanzo, Incest, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Part Transformation, Sibling Incest, Teratophilia, Tongue Fucking, Top hanzo, full transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueblackhand/pseuds/trueblackhand
Summary: It has always been the second son that bares the dragon brood, an age old, time honored tradition that stretches back centuries in the Shimada line. As it had fallen unto Jirou, his father’s brother, it fell unto Genji now.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a second son is a mixed bag, Genji knows that. The freedom is nice, he doesn’t have the crushing weight of his father’s expectations, he’ll never have to run a yakuza empire. Feeling like he's got the short end of the stick, is not so nice. 

It’s never been too bad, Hanzo’s always done his utmost to make up for Sojiro’s neglectful approach to his childhood. Usually it’s just little things, like how Hanzo gets the best, and Genji takes whatever’s left over. 

This time however, is different. 

“I’m expected to what?” Genji recalls saying, his voice pitched high, looking up at his father with his brows raised, incredulity written across his face. 

Sojiro had cleared his throat and given him a scolding look. “You will carry your brother’s clutch.”

It was, apparently, how things had always been done. 

He hadn’t the faintest idea what that meant at the time, what it would entail, but Sojiro had  _ educated  _ him. His unfalteringly emotionless voice, describing the process with grating thoroughness. He'd detailed how Genji's body would make itself wet and available, and continued until Genji’s face heated with mortification. 

This was, by no stretch of the words, fucking ridiculous. And also bullshit.

Sojiro had caught him though, squarely told him that his refusal would end in Hanzo’s suffering, potentially his death, and added; “You know he would do this for you.” 

It’s not like Genji hasn’t wanted Hanzo to fuck him all his life, but he’d been hoping that whenever he managed to crack his brother’s sense of propriety it would involve significantly less dragons, and, uh, less dragon  _ eggs.  _

However, he’s already got one foot on the ship, so he figures he might as well let it sail. 

-

Two weeks. Genji hasn’t seen his brother in two weeks and the  _ changes  _ Sojiro warned him of are in full effect. Whenever his mind turns to Hanzo --which it does, often-- his body seems to react on instinct. He goes hot from head to toe, his stomach throbs with an uncomfortable emptiness, and worst of it all… he feels budding slickness between his legs. 

It’s enough to drive him mad. He’s sick with it, shaking and shivering, nothing he does lessens the sensation. In the last few days it’s been an almost constant thing. The more he thinks of Hanzo the worse it gets, and the worse it gets the more he thinks of Hanzo. An ugly repeating cycle of need. 

He’d grabbed the family physician by the throat this morning, and snarled at him. “If you do not let me see my brother, I  _ will  _ leave and find him myself.” Then he’d shoved the man away, leaving him coughing on the floor, Sojiro’s cool eyes watching over them. 

“He’s ready.” 

The physician nodded at Sojiro’s words, and left quickly. 

It feels like hours have passed since then, though time is hard to gauge. He’s been washed, dried, and he even donned a yukata despite how the fabric felt too scratchy on his sensitive skin. 

There’s nothing left to do but wait. 

Laying back against the futon Genji looks up at the ceiling and resists the urge to press his hand between his legs. 

He must have drifted off because the next thing he knows, Hanzo is in his room. The scent of him rousing Genji from his sleep, forcing him up onto his knees. It makes his mouth water and a fresh swell of heat shudder through him. 

“Anija,” his voice is cracked and he can’t hide the need in that word. He’s been aching,  _ aching  _ for Hanzo. Not just since this revelation but before that too, whenever he watched Hanzo train until his skin shone with sweat, saw him cut down an enemy, and every night he’s ever crawled into Hanzo’s bed, overexerted from whatever cocktail of substances he’s been on.

Hanzo’s fingers on his face are cool and dry, Genji can’t help but lean into the touch. It’s like Hanzo has his own gravity, pulling Genji to him. “I know,” Hanzo hushes, petting down his cheek, soothing him.

“I hate you,” Genji groans, but there’s no spark to his words, only weeks worth of frustration. 

“I know,” Hanzo answers, sounding distinctly more amused. It makes Genji squint at him, and he notices what he hadn’t before;  _ scales. _ Silver blue and trailing over Hanzo’s neck, half masked by the dark spill of his hair. Genji’s breathing picks up, and he reaches to touch them, trailing his fingers over their pattern and watching Hanzo falter in return. It’s real, not some fevered dream after all. 

His hands pull open Hanzo’s yukata, needing more skin. Needing Hanzo inside him already. “Hurry,” he bites out, “I have waited long enough.” 

Hanzo catches him by the wrist. “No Genji, I--” he’s hesitant, it makes Genji’s eyes widen, “father would not allow me to see you, I wanted,” his breathing comes more unsteadily now, “I wanted you to have a choice, ask your permission.” 

Genji’s struck with the urge to roll his eyes. He doesn’t but it’s a close thing. “Hanzo,” there’s a note of scolding in his tone, “you are always my choice.” 

This time when he pulls at Hanzo’s obi his brother makes no move to stop him. He shudders under Genji’s fingers, but makes no sound. Genji presses his lips to Hanzo’s neck, mouthing at the spill of scales and purring at the texture under his tongue. His brother still has more to go, more of his humanity to shed before they can begin, but Genji enjoys what he can. Placing delicate nips and kisses all along his shoulders and down his chest. It’s a body Genji’s known his whole life, but being able to touch is tantalisingly new. He’s hungry for it even without the aching heat between his legs.

“Genji--” Hanzo’s voice is a soft sigh against his hair, and he sags for a moment, some tension ebbing out of him. “I must shift.” 

“Don’t let me stop you,” there’s an edge of impatience in Genji’s voice, one that makes Hanzo shudder visibly and cast him a dark look of warning. The easy dominance he finds in his brother’s eyes cuts him to the core. “Hurry,” he repeats, less impatient, more threadbare and begging. 

“Hm,” Hanzo hums, and pushes the rest of his clothing from his shoulders. Change takes Hanzo then, the scales spread further, patterning high over his cheekbones and the edge of his hairline. It doesn’t stop there, Hanzo’s stomach swells, his cock thickens, lengthens, and tapers at the tip. Hard and flushed, the scales at the base giving way to soft, pink skin. The air feels thick with magic, and Genji can only watch in wonder as spines begin to halo around the dark spill of hair, crowning him in silver and blue.

Hanzo, Genji thinks, is truly a prince of dragons.

A noise of want leaves his lips, and he looks up at Hanzo with an expression of undisguised want. They’ve been naked around each other before, but it’s the first time Genji’s seen him like  _ this. _ Not just in the sense that he’s as much dragon as man, but also in how his brother’s cock is swollen heavy between his thighs. It sends Genji’s body into overdrive, and he curses under his breath.

One perfectly shaped eyebrow arches at him. “Enjoying the view, little brother?” he asks, less abashed now he has Genji’s permission, it seems. Without waiting for a reply, he adds, “you always did like to look.” 

Genji’s face heats at the accusation, but he meets it with a look of challenge. “Yes,” he answers, haughty and unrepentant as he strips himself from his yukata. He leaves himself as bare as Hanzo, nothing between them but warm air. Slickness coats the inside of his legs, it glimmers in the low lantern light, embarrassing until Hanzo inhales sharply when he sees. That might just make it worth it, and Genji rolls onto his back and spreads his thighs.

Hanzo leans over him, running his hands --thankfully clawless-- over Genji’s chest and lower. His stomach tenses. Deliberately skipping over his cock, the pads of Hanzo’s fingers tease over his hole. They rub neat, gentle circles against him and it’s enough to have Genji throwing his head back against the futon.

“A--Ah, fuck,” Genji gasps out, gritting his teeth and pushing his hips down. Hanzo’s fingers begin to slip in, he’s so wet it’s easy, his body parting for them, drawing them in. “Fuck,” Genji moans again, sharper as Hanzo crooks them, cruelly pressing against his prostate until his thighs tremble. It’s not enough. “Anija, please.” Another hum, Hanzo doesn’t answer him, just spreads his fingers wider. 

For a second Genji thinks his brother is unaffected, pulling out and making him whine, then he opens his eyes to Hanzo kneeling between his legs. His face is flushed, standing out against the delicate blue of his scales, and his lips are parted, watching Genji with a barely contained hunger.

“Shh,” Hanzo shushes him, taking his cock in hand and nudging it up against the cleft of his body.

Genji doesn’t hush, he reaches for Hanzo, digging his nails into the meat of his thighs. “Fuck me, Hanzo,” it’s a demand now, heat and desperation coiling tight in his stomach. Still so empty.  _ “Breed me,”  _ he murmurs, because he knows Hanzo feels it too, that pull, the dragons calling them together. 

It works. Hanzo shudders from head to toe, and with a growl he’s forcing his way inside, filling Genji up so good and sweet he can’t help the little sounds that spill from his mouth. It’s overwhelming to the point Genji forgets why they’re doing this. His world is nothing but Hanzo’s body on him,  _ in him,  _ picking up the pace and rocking short thrusts that scrape his sensitive nerves. 

It’s the first relief he’s had in weeks, but it doesn't sate him, if anything it makes the need in his gut burn hotter. His thighs wrap around Hanzo’s hips and drag him closer, until he’s buried to the hilt. “Yes,  _ yes--”  _ He’s dizzy with it, flooded with unfamiliar hormones and magic, grinding himself back on his brother’s cock and leaving red lines down his thighs. Hanzo’s twitching within him and Genji’s so close to the brink he could topple at any minute. He wouldn't even need a hand on him.

Hanzo moves and presses their bodies together, his head next to Genji’s on the bed, breathing hard. His hair falls around them, brushing over Genji’s neck and shoulder, the feeling so unexpectedly sensuous it makes him cry out. 

Genji’s nails find new purchase on Hanzo’s back, marking him, claiming as surely as Hanzo  _ claims _ him. “Do it,” he says, “breed me, anija. Fill me up, I ne-- ah,” he’s cut off by a particularly hard thrust, turning his vision white and hot. Hanzo stills, then Genji feels it. A swelling within him, wide enough that it makes him shake and gasp. Hanzo doing  _ exactly  _ what he’d asked. “Fuck,” he chokes out as it moves deeper, pushing its way through Hanzo’s cock. The pressure on his prostate is immense and he sobs out, clenching down and coming hard, squeezing the first egg further inside himself. 

“Genji,” Hanzo’s voice is strained and rough, his head shoved against the mattress, his lips by Genji’s ear. 

“More,” Genji hears himself say, the need is no longer truly painful but there’s an emptiness in him that  _ hurts _ just as bad. He’s lost to it, and he keens in relief as Hanzo swells again, filling him with another heavy and solid weight.  _ Eggs. _ Genji thinks. He's baring his brother’s clutch just like his father said he would. More follow, each one stuffing him further. Genji shakes and his cock drips weakly as they stretch over his prostate. 

Hanzo shows no signs of stopping, growling and grinding his hips as he presses more and more eggs into Genji’s writhing, willing body. And when Genji’s squirming grows too troublesome Hanzo takes his hands and pins them down. “Keep still,” he chides, and the silky satisfaction in his voice makes Genji want to do anything but. 

“Can’t, ngh--” it’s hard to speak through the sensation of being filled, every few eggs or so Genji’s body seizes up and the dry spasm of his orgasms drag them deeper. He feels like they’re in his chest, in his throat, but he can do nothing with Hanzo pinning him. A helpless whine leaves him and he’s coming again, more sticky white coating the growing bulge in his stomach. He’d been sure he’d had no more to give and proven wrong. “Oh fuck, Hanzo--” his eyes sting, hot with tears that roll down the sides of his face. 

It’s raw and intense, leaving him spent and useless, without even enough awareness to feel shame at how he trembles and spreads his legs wider. There’s no way he can take much more-- he thinks, but a flickering glance down shows him his belly is barely round. More wetness on his face, a sniffle, then a tongue chases the tears away and Hanzo’s fingers slide into his hair. 

“Shh,” Hanzo soothes and pets, even as his cock pulses, releasing yet another egg that makes Genji’s hips buckle. “You can take more,” he says. 

Genji’s not sure he believes him. His vision is blurring black around the edges and he shakes his head. 

“You can,” Hanzo insists, and releases one of Genji’s wrists so he can press against his stomach. The eggs shifting inside him makes Genji’s cock --still hard-- twitch, and forces a pained groan from his lips. “This is what you were made for,  _ otouto.”  _ Hanzo’s voice is a sweet whisper, breath warm against the skin of his cheek. “You-- are mine.” 

Genji has no choice but to believe him, laying on the bed with half of his brother’s brood tucked into the warm confines of his body. He’d wanted this, begged for it even. “Yes, yours,” he agrees finally, and tries to quell his trembling. 

“Good boy,” Hanzo tells him, pressing a kiss to his lips before he begins to thrust anew.

Time becomes immeasurable after that, the line between pain and pleasure blurs and everything around him seems hazy. Only Hanzo stands out from the fog. Broad shoulders, ink black hair, blue scales, the pink of his mouth when he gasps out and fills Genji one egg at a time. More and more until Genji’s sure he’ll burst. 

He doesn’t, but he’s whimpering in the back of his throat by the time Hanzo’s done, running a hand over his stomach in disbelief. He looks…  _ ripe,  _ his stomach plump like he’s heavy with child. Which, in a certain sense, he supposes he is. A gutted moan leaves him when Hanzo pulls out, but the eggs are wide and buried so deep; there’s no chance of them slipping out. The sensation of fullness makes his body throb pleasantly. He’s so caught in the feeling of it he barely registers Hanzo speaking to him, touching him, for a moment. 

“It is done,” he sounds as breathless as Genji feels, and he can’t help but laugh weakly. The motion shakes the weight in his stomach which makes him groan and cut the noise off quickly, but he can see Hanzo is smiling back at him. 

“Anija,” Genji’s voice is hoarse from his shouts, “you better not leave again,” he warns, though he’s too exhausted to put any heat into the words.

A huff, Hanzo’s fingers cup against his jaw. “I will always be by your side.” Genji looks up then, and Hanzo’s slit, reptilian eyes are full of warmth.  _ Brother, lover, mate. _ They speak an unspoken language between them. Genji makes a soft noise and pulls Hanzo down.

Their lips touch, and Genji realises with a start that it’s the first time they’ve kissed. Then Hanzo’s mouth is on his, gently guiding, a slick tongue curling against his. He traces the points of Hanzo’s teeth and Hanzo teases their sharpness against his bottom lip, drawing out a moan. Genji’s eyes are dazed and lidded when they part, a shameless smile on his face. Anija, his anija. 

“Good,” he answers, “I think I may need some help cleaning up.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun note:** Genji (just before the soft scene break) is referencing this Japanese Proverb "乗りかかった船" (nori-kakatta fune) translated that means "a ship that you are already partially in" which is the equivalent of "in for a penny, in for a pound" -- it ended up in there because I wanted to write "best laid plans..." but wondered if there was a better Japanese idiom and came across that. 
> 
> But ahem! Goddamn, this was tough to write! WORTH IT THO-- if there's interest I plan on following it up with an interlude of Hanzo taking care of Genji, and egg laying after that. So... you know what to do.
> 
> Want more filth? Come find me on tumblr @ [trueblackhand](https://trueblackhand.tumblr.com/) ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [dragon-constellations](https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/) who inspired this chapter ;3

Hanzo perches by the open shoji, looking out to the morning light. Not too far, but further than he’s been in the weeks since their first coupling. 

“Han,” Genji murmurs, still half asleep and awkwardly shifting to sit up, mindful of his swollen belly. His brother is always so easy to read in his insecurities. There’s a tenseness that straightens Hanzo’s back, letting Genji know his quiet shuffling has been heard.

In the last few days Hanzo had begun to shift again, more scales flushing his skin, teeth growing too long and pointed, he’d withdrawn into himself.

Sighing at the cold reception, Genji shoves a pillow behind his back and rests a hand over his stomach, lazily tracing his fingertips over the outlines of the clutch inside him. The size of it doesn’t bother him anymore— he loves it. A thought that has heat gathering in his throat, head wanting to shake at how laughable it is. 

He’d been so horrified when Sojiro first presented this task. Now he’s nestled in bed, wishing Hanzo would join him. 

“Anija,” he tries again, more chiding this time as he detangles himself from silken sheets. “Come back here.” 

Hanzo turns to him then, eyes ice blue, his handsome face lost a spread of scales. More dragon than the brother Genji remembers. It’s breathtaking, surreal almost.

Genji isn’t scared.

Slowly, tentatively, Hanzo moves closer, large body shifting with infinite grace as he crosses the tatami on four clawed hands, tail dragging behind him over the mats. Genji can’t quite hold the way his breath hitches as Hanzo settles at the end of their futon, one sharp talon tracing the curve of Genji’s ankle. 

When he glances up Hanzo’s eyes glimmer with a base hunger. There’s a sliver of green in Genji’s vision, too far on the periphery for him to clearly see. 

“Scales,” Hanzo says. It’s hardly more than a growl, thick with magic— Hanzo’s muzzle not capable of language without it. 

Genji follows the direction of Hanzo’s gaze, lifting his leg up to inspect his ankle and finding that shimmering green once again. His stomach is too big to see around, but like this they're impossible to miss, the shade of them so familiar. Too intrinsic to cause him alarm. 

“Did you forget,” Genji says, grin pulling at his lips, “I’m a dragon too.” 

Hanzo huffs a breath through his snout and Genji laughs when he feels the air hit him.

“Come here,” it’s more suggestion than command, but he raises his arms and finds them full of Hanzo. A long tongue licks over his neck and flickers at his jaw. Genji scritches affectionately at Hanzo’s head, content to nuzzle into him. 

Fear and discomfort had muddled its way through him in the beginning, though it’s tolerable now; everything feels easier with Hanzo by his side. His brother had spent nearly every waking moment there, looking after him— precious in his affections. 

Protesting never crossed Genji’s mind. He has Hanzo now, or more Hanzo’s had him. Over and over. It’s like he can tell when Genji’s hormones flare and within minutes works him into a puddle of wanting slick. 

A shudder rolls through him at the countless memories that flare into his mind's eye. So much of it is a blur of skin on skin, the sheen of cosmic blue, Hanzo’s ink dark hair falling around him as he’s fucked open wide. Genji gives a sheepish laugh at the heat that burns on his face, avoiding Hanzo’s knowing eyes. 

“It’s a shame I can’t kiss you like this, anija.” 

Hanzo’s head tilts, considering him before he rumbles, “I don’t see why not.”

And oh— the heat that shocks up Genji’s spine is unspeakable. “A-Anija,” not a protest, but his voice comes too soft, his wanting transparent. 

Hanzo’s crawls over him and Genji’s heart beats faster, pulse shuddering in his throat. There’s no mouth for him to kiss but there is Hanzo’s tongue; long and thick and teasing past the seam of his lips. Genji parts them, groaning low, his hands clutching at Hanzo, trying to pull him closer as fire spreads through his core. 

“… Hanzo,” he can’t think of anything else to say, his mind reeling as Hanzo slips from the circle of his arms.  

Hanzo’s piercing eyes glow a deeper blue, he slips down the line of Genji's body to flick his tongue over the delicate scales that adorn his ankles. It’s smooth, the change in texture notable, surprisingly sensual. Genji hadn’t expected that.

A moan bubbles from his lips and is answered with a pleased growl, Hanzo steadily licking and nibbling his way to the soft insides of his thighs. Hanzo’s claws scrape his skin as he spreads Genji’s leg. 

He can’t stop them trembling. 

“Oh fuck,” it leaves Genji’s lips in a rush, tumbling out of him as Hanzo’s tongue snakes between his thighs, tip teasing at his flushed hole— still stuffed and pouting. 

The slick is unrelenting from the very beginning of Genji’s change. It's like he never stops wanting,  _ needing  _ Hanzo like this. His fingers, his cock, his tongue. Genji goans sharp and loud when it’s suddenly sliding into him, the tapered length opening him up effortlessly. It’s so hot, close to burning and emanating out from Hanzo in waves as he presses deeper and starts to thrust, thick enough at the base to feel like a cock. 

“Oh Hanzo, anija— fuck, please, please,” he’s desperate too quickly, shamefully aroused at having Hanzo like this. His mind wanders to the rest of him, envisioning Hanzo’s firm length in the palm of his hand. Would it be bigger too? He flushes darker, nails dragging against scale as Hanzo’s tongue flickers within him.

The weight shifting around inside him is ticklish and almost unpleasant. A shocked gasp shivers on his lips, pitching into something needier when he can feel Hanzo brushing up beside them, tongue nudging at the very eggs he’d laid. 

It shoves impossibly deep, too much, too far, stretching until Genji’s stomach protests the pressure. He clutches at his sides with a ragged shout, Hanzo’s tongue knocking against the last egg within him, nudging and rolling it along Genji’s inner walls. 

“O-Oh fuck, Hanzo,” he chokes out, the feeling ticklish, overwhelming. His cock drips against his belly, twitching, hard and untouched. He never needs it with Hanzo. 

“Anija,” he tries again, sounding breathless to his own ears, “I’m gonna come, Hanzo, please.” 

The words are wrecked, gutted as Hanzo’s tongue slides free of his hole, leaving him empty and clenching on nothing. 

“You’re so mean, anija,” he whines, pressing his thighs together as his body protests the denial, his orgasm fizzling back down to a flare. 

“Not yet,” Hanzo rumbles, “not until I’m inside you, otouto.”

Genji keens, the sound whistling through his nose as he shifts on the bed. His eyes stay open, watching Hanzo curiously. He still hasn’t seen, still wants to know before Hanzo has his way. 

“W-wait,” he protests, “I want to see first.” 

“Oh?” Hanzo prompts. He knows, without a doubt, and this is all a ploy to make Genji say it.

He wants to roll his eyes at Hanzo but it’s beyond his capacity, anything outside the fierce want that burns through him like a hot coal is a confusing, distant haze. 

“You cock, anija,” Genji’s voice is level, but only through force, “I want to see it.” 

Not waiting for permission Genji’s hand skims across Hanzo’s flank, stroking over his soft underbelly and only stopping when he finds what he’s looking for. His eyes go wide as Hanzo’s length fills his hand, thick and heavy and  _ long…  _ Genji squeezes his thighs together again, anticipation beating wings in his chest.

“Oh,” he says quietly, leaning so he can see watch as Hanzo preens for it, trilling low and arching upward. “Yes,” the word is rough on Genji’s tongue, full of want. 

His brother, his mate… Hanzo is his cardinal. Something true in a world steeped in shades of monochrome. He aches to be filled, an open wound only Hanzo can heal. 

Rubbing his thumb under the delicate crown of Hanzo’s cock, Genji smiles, satisfied when Hanzo bares his teeth and bucks into him. There’s a second of disorienting vertigo before Genji’s face collides with the pillows, claws scraping the skin of his back as Hanzo forces him down with a derisive snort. 

“Much better, now you’re where you belong.” 

Shivers wrack their way up Genji’s spine, Hanzo’s need spilling into him. Vicious, potent. It’s an electric storm, turning the room around them humid, the scent of static filling Genji’s nose, his throat. He raises his hips higher, beseeching. 

“Please, anija.” 

Tenderly, almost out of place, Hanzo pauses to slide a plush pillow under Genji’s chest, taking the weight off his pregnant belly. 

“Please what?” Hanzo asks, nuzzling at Genji’s neck, viciously sharp teeth gentle as they nip at Genji’s shoulders.

“Please,” slick trickles down the inside of Genji’s thighs, body readying for Hanzo to take him, “fuck me.” 

He’s rewarded in an instant, the tapered tip of Hanzo’s cock sheathing itself within his heat, wet and welcoming. Genji’s not sure if he’ll be able to take it all, not with Hanzo having filled his stomach so completely. 

“It’s not gonna…” he trails off with a hiccuping groan. 

“It will,” Hanzo’s tone leaves no room for question, his hips rolling and spearing Genji deeper, wider.

“Oh fuck, too much,” Genji cries, clutching at the sides of his stomach, the eggs inside him josling with every incremental push of Hanzo’s hips.

“You, are mine.” 

Genji feels the words more than he hears them, their sentiment echoing through his mind.  _ Mine.  _ His world dissolves into starlit white, burning all else from his vision. Hanzo slams the last few inches of cock home.

It’s like being skewered, Genji can feel it in his chest, his neck, all of it an urgent pulse that races from bottom of his toes to the tips of his fingers. Everything that he is belongs to Hanzo.

Genji sobs into the sheets, fingers scrambling for purchase against slippery silk as Hanzo starts to thrust. Claws scrape over his sides, curling possessively over his stomach. Hanzo uses it like leverage, fucking deeper, faster— too animal to be gentle anymore.

His cock aches, leaking and neglected between his thighs, the force of Hanzo’s hips knocks the air from his lungs, Genji’s only vocalisations little fucked out hitches of breath. His cheek scuffs against the sheet, hard enough that he’s sure it’ll leave a mark for him to remember later. 

“Genji,” Hanzo’s voice fills the room. It’s in his head, ringing in his ears, all around him. Hanzo, Hanzo, Hanzo. Genji can’t speak past the pleasure, blinding white, subsuming everything. Teeth rake over his neck, too many, too pointed to be human. 

They’re dragons.

Pain bleeds blue across his vision, a fierce swirling green within him rises to meet it, tangling together in an infinite cascade.

“Hanzo,” he shouts it, world shattering as Hanzo shoves inside him, cock swelling impossibly huge and locking him into place. Genji’s whole body spasms, tears rolling freely down his cheeks, cock pulsing as he spills in frantic spurts onto the sheets. 

A thunderous snarl emanates out from Hanzo, something raw and possessive that Genji feels down to his toes. Then he’s being filled, whatever space left inside him flushed with hot ropes of seed. His answering whine is pitched with need, hole convulsing and milking Hanzo of his spend.

Hanzo’s teeth pull free of his shoulder, blood tracking over Genji’s skin. His sides are much the same, scored from where Hanzo gripped too hard. 

“I hurt you,” Hanzo murmurs, his tone delicately apologetic, Genji reaches around to give Hanzo a reassuring touch, stroking over the smooth scale his fingers find there. 

“I liked it,” Genji offers, a smile on his lips, making no effort to move even as Hanzo begins to detangle them. 

His brother huffs something that sounds suspiciously like laughter to Genji's ears. 

“Of course you would.”

Genji’s own laughter is high and bright, fading into a groan as Hanzo pulls free of his body, leaving his lip wobbling as hot fluid runs down the backs of his thighs. He can't stop the way his hole clenches, trying to keep Hanzo’s thick come inside. 

With a shudder that wracks all the way through him, Genji collapses back to the bed. This is what his days consist of now. Wake, sleep, Hanzo. 

His brother laps at the wound on his shoulder, cleaning the shallow bite and nuzzling into his throat. 

“Have I worn you out already, otouto?” Hanzo’s voice is meltingly warm, sinking into him, making Genji’s pulse beat faster. 

Of all the things that have come with their arrangement, Genji likes this the most. His anija, his again. After years of being held away he's back where he belongs; in Hanzo’s arms. Even if those arms are currently covered in scales. 

“Hey, anija,” Genji begins, shivering as Hanzo licks the sweat and slick from between his legs, that long tongue shocking too sharp pleasure from his oversimulated body. 

“Yes?” Hanzo answers, and even with his inhuman maw Genji can see the satisfaction on his face. 

Words hold themselves heavy on Genji’s lips, though he's sure he's said them a thousand times over already.  _ ‘I love you, anija.’  _ It's different now, now that he knows the taste of Hanzo’s lips, knows that it feels like to have Hanzo so inescapably filling him up. 

Rolling carefully into his back, Genji frames the bulge of his stomach in his hands. “Do you think it'll be soon?” he asks instead, a pink flush marching steadily up his neck. 

Hanzo considers him for a moment, the tail he'd nearly forgotten about flicking to rest over the tops of his legs. 

“Yes, I think so.” 

Grin forming on the corner of his lips, Genji beckons Hanzo closer. 

“I kinda like when you're scaley, anija.”

Hanzo gives him a exasperated snort in reply, but Genji’s more concerned with the gleam in his eye and the tail that's suddenly sneaking between his thighs. 

Long and dexterous and curling around his half hard cock. 

“Then we should enjoy it while it lasts.” 

Not for the first time, Genji learns that his big brother can be quite insatiable. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait--!! This is what happens when I try to write chaptered fic haha ;D hopefully it won't be so long between uploads next time. Also a collective thank you to Sci for betaing this, without whom you'd all be reading significantly more typos. 
> 
> If you want updates and other assorted filth may I interest you in my tumblr? @ [trueblackhand](https://trueblackhand.tumblr.com/) ♥
> 
> Comment and tell me what position you think Genji should be in for the laying, or you know, just yell, whatever ;3c


End file.
